


After The Party

by Bremol



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard does a bit of comforting after Rory's 16th birthday party and the mess that was made of Emily and Rory's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Party

Emily couldn’t believe that her granddaughter had talked to her as she had…or that she’d completely ignored the apology she’d heard in Rory’s voice as she asked for them to attend her birthday party in Stars Hollow.

“Emily?”  Richard asked as he walked up behind her.

Sighing, she turned and leaned against him, her body responding to the touch of his hands gently caressing her back through the satin of her negligée.  “I hurt Rory tonight.”

“She embarrassed you.”

“But I shouldn’t have hurt her,” she argued.

Richard heard the guilt in her voice and shook his head.  He was tired of his wife always taking the blame.  “Em…if Rory and Lorelai hadn’t been so eager to get out of having a party for Rory here and actually talked to you, then you wouldn’t have went about planning the party without any input.  Rory should’ve talked to you about the friends she does or doesn’t have at Chilton; or at least had Lorelai tell you.”

“But Richard…I shouldn’t have just taken it upon myself to assume.  You know what Lorelai says about assuming something,” she whispered against his chest.

“Stop, Em.  You didn’t make an ass of yourself.  You were merely trying to give your granddaughter a party for her birthday.”  He lifted her face and caressed her cheek.  “I’m not saying you didn’t make mistakes, because you did, but I’m not going to let you take all the blame for what happened tonight, either.”

Closing her eyes against the tears that burned them, she couldn’t stop the tear that escaped and trickled down her cheek.  “I’m sorry for being so awful to you earlier.”

“No more apologizing, Em.”  Richard wiped the tear, his heart aching at the sight of it.  His wife didn’t often cry, even in front of him, so when she did it always nearly broke his heart. 

“Hey,” he whispered against her ear.

The feel of his warm breath against her ear made her shiver.  “Yes?”

“I seem to recall a certain look you gave me tonight.”  He smiled when she looked up at him.

“Oh really?”  She knew what he was doing, and she loved him for it.  “Just what look was it?”  She gave him the look as her hands slid up to rest against his shoulders.  “This one?”

Richard swallowed at the look in her eyes.  He’d most definitely accomplished his goal.  “Yes…” he breathed.  “That’s the one.”

“Oh.”  She smiled then rested her head against his chest, all signs of her flirtatiousness gone. 

Cupping her neck in his hand, he leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head.  “Oh, Emmy,” he whispered before gently scooping her up into his arms.  “I’ll take it away if you’ll let me.”

“You can’t.”  She sniffed as she wrapped her arms around him, her face snuggled into the crook of his neck. 

“I can…at least for tonight.”

Lifting her head when he stopped, she looked into his eyes, her hand cupping his cheek.  “Yes.”  She nodded.  “Make love to me.”

 

~*~

 

“I’ll always be here to take you away…”  Richard whispered against her ear as his fingers lifted the thin straps from her shoulders, letting the satin pool at her feet before gently lying her back on the bed.  “So beautiful,” he whispered as he looked down at her creamy skin.

Emily felt herself blushing at the blatant look of admiration and want burning in his eyes.  “Richard…” she breathed as her gaze roamed to his hands which were busy removing his pajamas.

Smiling at her, he finished and lay down next to her.  Skimming a finger gently down her cheek, he let the digit trail it’s way over the graceful column of her neck, down her shoulder, over a breast, and down to trace a path at the edge of her lace panties sitting just under her navel.  Feeling her shiver, he chuckled.  “Cold, Emmy?” he asked in a low voice.

“N…no,” she managed as she watched his finger.  The feel of him tracing the path back up and down again only on the other side, had her toes curling and pulse racing.

“Easy.”  He kissed her cheek then the corner of her mouth before covering her lips with his.  Nibbling gently at her bottom lip, he let his tongue caress and sooth before carefully slipping it inside the warm recesses of her mouth.

Lifting her arms up, she wrapped them around his shoulders, one hand wandering up into his hair to hold him closer as he deepened the kiss.  She moaned at the feel of his body shifting over hers, pressing her into the soft mattress.  Skimming her foot up his leg, she let it slide slowly back down.  Over and over she repeated the process, knowing how it affected her husband. 

“Emmy…”  Richard breathed against her lips as he slowly pulled from the kiss.  “You know what that does to me.”

“I do?” she asked coyly.

Shaking his head, he smiled down at her as he moved his hands to link them with hers.  Staring into her twinkling eyes, he moved his hips against her, eliciting a whimper from his wife.  “You like that?”

“Richard…stop teasing me.”  She squeezed his hands.

“Me?  Teasing?”  He shook his head and chuckled.  “Would I do that?” he asked even as he moved against her again.

“Yes, Richard Gilmore…you most certainly would.  You…oh!” she gasped.  The feel of him slowly filling and stretching her stopped her words and made her body quiver beneath his.

“Is this what you wanted?” his warm breath whispered across her face.

“Yes.  Oh yes,” she moaned as she locked her legs around him. 

“Hold on, Emmy,” he breathed against her ear before placing a kiss to the soft flesh of her neck.  Letting go of her hands, he wrapped her in his arms and held her close as their bodies began to move in a rhythm their bodies no longer had to struggle to find.

Just as their bodies neared the edge, Richard’s voice, low and husky, whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you, Richard.”  Were her last words as she tumbled with him into ecstasy. 

 


End file.
